A Promise Never Made
by RMB1949
Summary: Set it in TASM reboot movie: Captain Stacy was not killed by The Lizard, where does this leave Peter Parker and his relationship with Gwen Stacy? Read and find out!
1. A Different Ending

**A Promise Never Made**

**Chapter One:**

**A Different Ending**

A clam broke over the city of New York, especially midtown. Dr. Curt Connors was sitting on the rooftop of Oscorp, crying over what he almost did to the innocent people below. Spider-Man was standing behind him, cut and banged up and once again feeling the bullet wound in his leg. "Doc, you thinking right again?"

The doctor not wanting to face the son of his long time friend after almost killing him responded with a simple nod. Peter gave one last look before heading in the direction of the downed police captain. _"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead,"_ was all that was running through Peter's mind as he was walking over to him. Rolling him onto his side he breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the Lizards claws didn't pierce the kevlar vest of Captain Stacy.

After quite a few hours of running and swinging around New York Peter finally has time to rest, or at least he thought. "I was wrong about you Peter," looking up he see George coming around, "this city needs you. about as much as it needs me with all my law and order." Staggering to stand up still sore from the hit by Conners. "But you're gonna need this."

Handing the mask to the sitting Spider-Man, shocked all Peter can do is take it lightly and nodd. "Now I can't call off the arrest warrant, because what you are doing is illegal." Walking slowly to Conners while taking out his hand-cuffs, "but that doesn't mean I have to arrest you. Make sure you get home safe."

Peter nods and thanks the Captain before slipping on the mask and standing, "thank you sir." Grabbing the doctor that is now handcuffed to the captain due to the fact he only has one arm, "just be sure to come over tomorrow at 7, this time no branzino." Peter gives a nod of acknowledgement, before back flipping off the roof and jumping to a nearby building.

Looking down at his wrists Peter sighs, "looks like I have to get some new web blasters" Jumping into the deserted alley Peter looks around for a sewer drain to head back to the Lizard's lair and get his clothes. "Man doc, why'd you have to make your hideout in the sewer, now my clothes are gonna stink."

Finally making his way down to the hideout Peter grabbed his backpack and put on his street clothes over his Spidy outfit, pulled his mask off and stuffed it in the backpack. Heading back up and out of the sewer. _"Eggs, gotta get eggs."_ Peter started limping towards the convenience store to pick up the eggs he forgot as an apology to his aunt.

Arriving back home and hugging his aunt with the eggs in his hand Peter limps upstairs to collapse into his bed exhausted. _BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ,_ "Damit, all I want to do it sleep!" Grabbing his phone without checking the caller ID Peter answered hazily, "Hello."

"Peter! Oh my god I have been so worried! My dad said you got shot! Are you ok, where are you do you need any help?!" Gwen, no matter the condition she could always make him smile. "Yeah sorry I was trying to get back to Aunt May so she wouldn't worry. Yeah I got shot but it was just a graze, I got it webbed up."

Hearing her sigh Peter grinned to himself. "Was that all your dad told you?" Laughing at him and his goofy attitude, "no you're suppose to come to dinner tomorrow night."

"Yeah but if you don't mind, I am extremely tired and need some sleep." Gwen giggled at his exasperated tone, "Get some sleep bug boy, I'll see ya tomorrow."

* * *

Peter awoke early that Saturday morning, the pain from the night before setting in, running any chance of getting further sleep. Sitting up and just staring around the room for a minute Peter looked down and realized he was still wearing his smelly clothes and bloody suit. Getting out of bed and stretching lightly to avoid from aggravating his pains more he striped off both the clothes and the suit before hitting the shower.

Letting the warm water wash over him and take off the dried blood he felt better, still sore and aching but in less pain. Looking down at his leg he noticed he wouldn't need to web it up any more, it was mostly healed. _"Perks of being bitten by a genetically altered spider I guess."_

Stepping out and heading down to the basement after grabbing a quick bite to eat from the kitchen, with Aunt May still asleep breakfast wouldn't for a while. He got to work on fixing his web blasters.

After a few hours and a few upgrade he was finally happy with the newer web blasters. Heading up stairs and hoping to find his aunt in the Kitchen, Peter thought about what was gonna be said at Gwen's now that her father knew about him.

"Ah, Peter you're up early!" Aunt May squeaked surprised to see him coming up from the basement with his backpack. "Yeah sorry to surprise you Aunt May, I was working on some school stuff I didn't get a chance to finish with all the commotion for that lizard guy yesterday."

His aunt just smiled at him, "always the studious type, you're gonna get into a great school Peter Parker, just you watch!" Handing him a plate of breakfast the two sat at the kitchen table together for the first time since his uncle was killed.

"Thanks for the breakfast Aunt May." Peter said in between large bites. "Of course you need your strength, you're a growing boy." Aunt May said in her casual brush everything off tone. Peter smiled, "Oh I won't be home for dinner, I am going over to Gwen's house for dinner."

"Who is Gwen?" Peter looked up at his aunt for a second before realizing he had never mentioned Gwen to his aunt before. "Peter Parker! Did you get a girlfriend without even telling your aunt about her!" She scolded him, and lightly wapping him with a spatula she had by her

"Sorry, sorry," Peter repeated trying to get his aunt to stop swatting him with the spatula. "I promise to introduce you to her soon." May smiled at her nephew, "you better mister." Clearing the table for his aunt Peter finally felt that things were ok between the two of them again, and a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. Heading up to his room to catch up on actual school work, Peter remembered the message that his uncle left on his cell. Reaching in deep he pulled his courage to finally listen to it.

Peter tried to hold back the tears listening to his uncles encouraging words, deciding he needed to get out of the house for a bit and calm down, he grabbed his skateboard and headed out. Riding the subway to the warehouse where he first tried out his sticking powers Peter just mindless road around for awhile.

* * *

Thinking over what his uncle said in the message, and what Gwen's father told him the night before. _And if anyone's destined for greatness, it's you, son._ _This city needs you, __Now I can't call off the arrest warrant, because what you are doing is illegal_ "Ug, why can't being a hero be simple." Plopping down with his board stuck to his feet Peter was watching the horizon trying to figure himself out. "Hopefully it will get easier after I speak with Gwen's father with whatever he wants to talk about it."

Checking the time on his phone and realizing he needs to get a move on it before he's late for dinner at the Stacy's. Picking up his board and strapping it to his backpack he starts to web sling his way over to the apartment building. _"Sure fight a giant mutant lizard, but deal with a door man and you get nervous." _ Peter thought to himself while contemplating entering through Gwen's window or the front door like a normal person.

And without realizing it he picked the window like the few times before, when he found himself looking in at the beautiful girl working on her english paper. Knocking on the window she turned around and waved him in before turning around to save her work. Crawling into her room was becoming a normal thing for him, he still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"So you can fight off a crazed mutant lizard but my door man still intimidates you?" Gwen asked while turning around to face him with that goofy but beautiful sarcastic look in her face. Scratching the back of his neck to release his nervousness, "yeah well with the Lizard I had a mask on." Shaking her head at her boyfriend's lame excuse she stood up to gave him a hug and tender kiss. "Ya know I was really worried about you last night. Especially when I heard you got shot!"

Smacking him on the back of his head to show him she was not pleased with the fact that he wasn't even going to call her. "Yeah I am really sorry, but technically I was not a fault for getting shot." He says with that joking smile she loves so much. Raising an eyebrow, "so resisting lawful arrest, and beating up my Dad's SWAT team is not your fault?" Grinding his teeth side to side and looking everywhere but at her caused, Peter couldn't answer. "just don't be THAT stupid again." Kissing him again she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hall to let her parents know he was there.

"Mom, Dad, Peter's here!" Walking into the living room Peter saw both of the Stacy's watching TV with Gwen's three brothers. "Oh hello Peter, how are?" Mrs. Stacy asked while turning to face him, "I am doing pretty good ma'am." "Mr. Parker," George said while turning as well to give him his full attention, "how come we didn't hear the front door when you came in?" Peter once again felt extremely nervous around the police captain. "Uh, fire escape sir, your door man intimidates me." The captain gives Peter a look that pretty much scream what the actual fuck, while Gwen giggles again at her poor boyfriend.

"But, um, thank you for having me over once again." Peter says awkwardly remembering the last time he was over and how he did not make the best impression on the family. "Of course Mr. Parker, we have got to get to know our daughter's boyfriend better. Speaking of which why don't you, Gewn and I go have a talk in the study." George said while getting off the couch and Gwen's brother making kissing noises and faces at the two.

"Don't arrest the poor boy George!" Helen called out to them as the three headed out of the room. Once inside the study George closed the door so they could talk in private. "Our door man intimidates you? After you took on a 9 foot tall lizard man?" Peter scratches the back of his neck and looks away from him. "Anyway, that's not why I asked you over tonight, as you know."

Peter turned back to face the captain and nodded. "I am not going to lie to you Peter, I do not like the fact that my daughter is dating a vigilante. You are breaking the law, and that doesn't sit well with me." Gwen looked like she was about to interrupt her father, but he held his hand up to stop her. "However, I am well aware of what happened last night myself and the police, we...we couldn't have handled that alone." Gwen at hearing her father's admission was surprised as was Peter.

"I gave you the mask back in the heat of the moment and in an attempt to smooth things over with us from our last two meetings." "Yes sir, and I am sorry if I did insulte you either time." The captain nodded before continuing. "I had every intention to tell you to stop being Spider-Man tonight or to leave Gwen alone."

"What changed dad?" Gwen asked once again surprised by her fathers admission and something she didn't expect. "First would be that would be hypocritical of me do to the fact that I have made enemies and people see my face. The second and more important reason would be, what is to stop some other nut ball from getting super powers and doing something similar."

Taking a long sigh the captain continued, "I don't know how you got your's Peter, and I frankly don't care. But knowing that theres people out there that can heal in a night, yes I did notice you're not limping anymore from the gunshot, or become giant lizards, what else is there?"

Peter nodded at the captain, "so what are we gonna do?" George took a deep breath before explaining what he had in mind, "we are gonna set ground rules on what you can and can't do and what it will mean."

"First, as Gwen's father, you will not sneak into her room late at night and attempt anything." Gwen glared at her father for being in her opinion nosiy. "Second, your grades don't slip and unless you get strict permission from me, you will not leave school to fight crime. Third and finally, you apprehend people you do not kill them."

"Honestly sir, I do not think I could kill anyone," Peter said to him seriously, grabbing Gwen's hand and giving it a light squeeze he continued. "Also I will not go out during school for anything regular but I may not be able to get your permission if someone attacks the school, or I hear something is attacking the city. As for no sneaking into Gwen's room, I respect her too much for that, but I maybe stopping by for late night homework help." Gwen smiled at him, "that's cause you're number two in the class, you would need my help anyway."

"It's not a perfect agreement but it will have to do." George stood up and lead the two out of the study, "now then we can go have some dinner where Peter here hopefully doesn't need help cutting his food." Gwen laughed at her father's joke while Peter smiled nervously.

"I don't see any handcuffs so it looks like you did ok Peter, I hope you like chicken parmesan." Helen said from the kitchen, while pulling the meal out of the oven, as they walked by. "Yes Mrs. Stacy, do you need any help with anything?" Peter asked the woman. Taken back a little at his forwardness to help out with dinner she took a second but responded, "sure if you and Gwen want to set the table she will show you where everything is."

Gwen lead Peter into the dining room to grab the dishes and the flatwear. "Trying to win my mother over by being super nice?" Gwen jibbed at the super powered boy. "Nah I'm just use to helping my aunt with dinner, even more so now that my uncle is.." Peter trailed off looking away from Gwen while setting the table. Gwen hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry. Is that what started all this?" Peter nodded and they continued setting the table.

Soon enough the whole Stacy family plus Peter were sitting down to the meal cooked by Helen. "So Peter," George started off while everyone ate, "you and Gwen are seniors and we know Gwen is going to NYU for a double major in Biochemistry Biotechnology, what do you plan on studying?" Peter looked up from his meal still feeling a little down from remember his uncle, "I applied at NYU to major in Physics, and minor in electronics and computers. I don't know if I got in yet or not"

"Any reason why you just applied to NYU?" Helen asked him, "I didn't want to leave my aunt alone so it was the closest school that offered the best physics program." Gwen grabbed his hand under the table at the mention of his aunt being alone and gave him what comfort she could. "That's very sweet of you, and if it works out you and Gwen will be going to the same college." Helen said, "That's where me and George met, he paid his way through by being part time campus security."

"Yeah it's a great story Peter, my dad actually caught mom drinking underage at a party." Gwen said while laughing at her mom, "Hey he doesn't need to hear about me bending the rules!" "Yeah mom's a hardened criminal!" Simon said causing the other two brothers to laugh. "Boys settle down please!" Helen tries to calm the boys down. "Do you play any videogames Peter?" Howard asks him, "nah, got to much going on with school and making sure you guys don't come after me for being mean to your sister." Peter says while smiling to Gwen.

"You better be nice to her! Don't forget our dads the police chief!" Roger says while pointing at his George. "I am the captain Roger, not the chief of police," George says to correct his son. "Same thing dad!"

Gwen seeing the family conversation dwindling into chaos with so many people at the table, stands up taking Peter with her do to the fact they are still holding hands, "Well we still have some school work, so, uh, bye!" Seeing Gwen pull Peter to her room the boys started to make kissing faces at the two again, "don't forget to get your cutie shot Peter!" Simon shouted down the hall at them.

Shutting the door behind them, "well that was interestingly crazy," Gwen said taking a seat at her computer again. "Yeah, at least I didn't think your dad was going to arrest me." Peter took a seat in the arm chair by her window. "So if you want to study physics and what not, how do you know so much about biology? And cross-species genetics?"

"Remember when I said I loved science?" Gwen nodded and Peter continued, "well I wasn't making that up, I read a lot of journals and such in my spare time, just my main focus is in physics."

"So, what homework have I missed out of lately?" Peter asked Gwen knowing that it probably wasn't too much. "Well, homework, not a lot, two papers are due tomorrow though, so you might wanna work on that sometime superhero." Gwen said in that sarcastic tone he loves so much. "Thanks for the heads up, by the way what time is it?" Gwen check her watch, noticing the late hour she looks at her door before looking back at Peter, "it's actually almost 10, I guess that talk with my dad took longer than we thought."

"I need to get back to Aunt May," Peter said standing up, grabbing his backpack he dumped next to the chair and slinging it on, he gave Gwen a kiss before stepping out her window and web slinging away. Just as Gwen shut the window her dad knocked and opened the door, "hey Gwen I think it's time for..." George looked around the room and saw only his daughter, "I take it he already left?" "Yeah dad, he wanted to get back to his aunt." George nodded before starting to turn around, but his daughter caught him in a hug. "Thanks daddy, for everything," she whispered to him. Smiling at her he kissed her forehead before heading out, but stopped right as he got to the door.

"That night you didn't wanted coco, he was in here wasn't he?" He turned to look at his daughter's face to see if she would lie to him, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Knowing his daughter lied to him he chuckled to himself before leaving the room, muttering under his breath about teenagers.

**AN:**

**So I took a different path with the whole Gwen's father dieing thing. I had this idea pop up one night and it wouldn't leave my head. I can't promise regular updates on it but I will TRY for once every two month at the least. I have no idea how long this story will be, or who from the comics will appear or maybe some marvel movie characters. But I wanted to put it down and see where it went. I have taken some FANFIC liberties and plan to take more. That means I can change shit, and add shit at my discretion to the back stories of any characters. If you don't like, deal with it.**

**P.S. My story doesn't have a beta and I need one for this one, and two others I am working on. A serious Bleach with it being Ichigo and Soi-Fion, and then a Hellsing Twilight crack fic crossover with elements from TFS Hellsing Abridge. **


	2. A Job? No an Internship!

**A Promise Never Made**

**Chapter Two:**

**A Job? No an Internship!**

Peter made it back to his apartment later than he wanted, and gingerly opened the door hoping his aunt was asleep and not awake worrying over him. Sticking his head in he saw her fast asleep on the couch watching T.V. Walking over he shut the T.V off and laid a blanket over her, _"Aunt May, what am I gonna do with you?"_ Peter felt terrible for staying at Gwen's for so long with his aunt waiting up for him.

"_I will have to make sure to get Gwen over here for her to meet, so maybe she won't worry all the time."_ Peter began a silent trek up the stairs to his room. Reaching his room he shut his door without locking it, no point being the only one up. Placing his bag down Peter powered up his monitor, opening chrome and a word document he got to work on his papers.

Halfway through the second paper, right at 3:00 in the morning he saw an email notification in the bottom right of his screen. Clicking on it to take a break from the boring British Literature paper he was working on, "From Stark Industries?"

"Dear Mr. Parker, we would like to congratulate you on your entry into the Physics program at NYU. You have scored the highest out of all applicants this year, as well as the last 25 years of the program." Peter stopped reading aloud long enough to whistle loudly at that, surprised at that, "we would like to offer you an internship at the Stark Energy Plant on campus, attached is a PDF form to leave Midtown Science at lunch for the rest of the day to meet with the head of the department. Sincerely, Dr. Jane Foster Director of Physics for Stark Industries"

Taking a look at the attached file he saw that he would not be meeting with Dr. Foster but instead the dean of the physics department at NYU, a Dr. Weasley. Printing out the form and the email and shoving them into his bag, Peter went back to finish up his paper before heading to bed.

Grabbing his phone and checking the time, 4:00 am, doubting Gwen would be awake Peter set his alarm for seven, and drifted off to sleep planning to tell Gwen in the morning about the good news.

* * *

Grabbing a quick bite to eat and saying bye to his aunt Peter headed off to school, but not on his board. Ducking into an alleyway by his house he took off his clothes that were around his costume and grabbed his mask. Swinging his way through the streets Peter was pretty happy, and any trouble that he found would not be able to bring his mood down.

Hearing sirens he looked to his left and saw a high speed chase between three cop cars and a blacked out car, _"time to get to work."_ Swinging after the chase Peter quickly caught up and landed on top of the car. The thugs inside heard a thump on top of the car, and started to shoot at the roof. Getting the prickling feeling on the back of his neck telling him to dodge Peter quickly moved left and right around the gunshots.

Punching out the drivers window still from the roof, surprising the driver, Peter tried to grab the wheel to bring the car over. The driver was persistent and pulled a knife trying to stab Peter and retain control of the car. Receiving three cuts on the arm Spider-Man finally pulled his arm back out before launching it back in and knocking the thung clean out, just before the car crashed right into a street light.

Not prepared for the sudden stop he didn't have forethought to stick better to the top and went flying into a mail drop a few feet away. "Ugh next time, don't punch the driver." Standing up he saw the other three get out of the car, shakingly but still standing and ready to bolt for it. Before any of them could use their guns he quickly shot out biowebs at them.

The three thugs caught completely by surprised by his quick reaction time lost their weapons to the webs, and the wall behind them in the alley gladly held onto them. Bolting down a different alley after losing their guns Spider-Man gave chase. The thugs were fast, but he was faster, lepping in front of them and slinging webs like when he caught Connors in the hallway at school.

In no time at all he had a cocoon of drug dealers tied up and ready for when the police arrived, and wouldn't ya know it they just showed up. "Freeze Spider-Man! Put your hands on your head and get on the ground!"

"Ah come on! I just did your job again and still I get treated with no respect." Spider-Man complied and put his hands on the back of his head, and squatted on the ground, "while I do appreciate ya'll showing up, I gotta jet, later!" Shooting two webs one from each arm he sling shotted himself to the roof and away before either of the two officers could react.

Putting his school clothes back on and taking the mask off, Peter roof hopped a few buildings before leaping off a fire escape and into a random alleyway. grabbing his board off his back and finally making his way to school.

He saw Gwen reading on one of the tables in the courtyard. "Hey there," Peter called while walking over to her, "whatcha reading?" Gwen looked up and smiled before flashing the cover of the book and he quickly read the title, _Bioprocess Engineering,_ "Light reading I see." Smiling and shaking her head at him she kissed him lightly on the lips before the two headed inside. "Well ya know, we don't have that much time in the mornings before class."

"I don't know about you, but I had enough time to stop a car chase this morning." Peter said quietly to her. She quickly looked over him and didn't notice too much out of place, but bet the long sleeve shirt hid enough. "Did you get hurt at all?" He didn't hear any worry in her voice but turning to see her eyes, he knew she was definitely worried. "I um, got thrown from the top of the car into a mail drop, and a few slashes on my arm. " He lifted his left arm to show which one it was, "ouch, thanks for telling me," she said. "I honestly thought you might lie." He nodded reaching his locker, "I thought about it for a second, but it would be to hard to keep from you, everyone else I can leave my sleeve down they are know the wiser." Opening it and grabbing out what he needed with his good arm, "but with you, you'd see right through the lie."

"Damn right I would bug boy," she closed his locker while he got everything into his bag. Heading for her locker he decided to tell her about the email from the night before. "So, last night while I was working on those papers I got an email." Raising her eyebrow at him for bringing up an email, "and?" "And it is from Stark Industries," he continued, "I apparently got accepted into the physics department at NYU but I scored so high on the entrence exam they want to meet with me after lunch today about an internship at the Stark Energy Plant on campus."

Leaving her locker open she wide eyed and open mouth gaped at her boyfriend, "SAY WHAT?!" She shouted after a second, "Peter that is amazing! That is not an offer they throw around often, are you going?" Pulling the form and the letter out of his bag he handed both to her nodding, "yeah I figured it would be a good way to pay for school."

Hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, happy that he would be going to the same school as her, "I am glad, text me when it is over, but in the meantime I gotta get to class. See ya in biology." Giving him one last kiss she started down the hallway to one of the few classes they didn't have together.

* * *

After what seemed like an agonizingly slow day Peter and Gwen were finally sitting down to lunch. "So after this you head to NYU for that meeting?" Gwen asked while they took a table in the courtyard. "Yep, turned in the form this morning," looking down at his school prepared lunch and poking it with a fork Peter looked back up at her, "if I bag this can you take it with you to Oscorp and find out if it is poisonous?"

Laughing at his expense Gwen continued to much on her leftovers, mmh baked ziti, "here." Gwen said lifting up her for with a bite for him, "leftovers from a few days ago." Peter smiled in thanks and reached for the fork but she pulled it back, "an-ah, just take the bite off the fork no grabbing, you're not eating all my food." Looking around Peter saw the courtyard was pretty full and really didn't want to be _fed_ lunch in a public place.

"Seriously?" Gwen smirked and Peter resigned himself to his fate. Taking the bite off the fork the two continued to share Gwens lunch until the bell rang. Standing up and grabbing his bag Peter kissed Gwen before heading off to NYU on his board.

Reaching the University about 30 minutes later Peter grabbed his board and strapped it to his backpack before heading in. "Um I am here for a meeting with the dean of physics, ah, Dr. Weasley." The receptionist nodded before checking the computer to make sure he was actually meeting with him, "ah yes Mr. Parker from Midtown Science right?" Seeing Peter nod she continued to type on the computer, "alright I need to see your I.D to verify it is you," grabbing something that just printed out she handed it him while getting his I.D, "that is a map of the campus and the Stark Energy Building. If you have any questions or get lost just ask campus security."

Recovering his I.D from the receptionist Peter started heading in the direction of the deans office. Getting lost only once he managed to make it there fairly quickly knocking on his office door, Peter waited for it to open. "COME IN!" Peter shrugged on opened the door and walked in, noticed the office was extremely messy. Looking around for him Peter finally saw a mop of red hair behind a computer monitor.

"Um Dr. Weasley?" Peter asked while approaching, "Ah Mr. Parker I assume." Peter nodded getting a good look at the man. He had red hair, freckles, greenish brown eyes, and was wearing a very...very interesting suit that, that was quite messy. "Excellent! Dr. Fred Weasley," Standing and extending his hand to shake, he continued, " I am dean of the physics department, and head of the Stark Energy Project here at NYU." Mentioning for Peter to follow him the two began walking.

"Now you must be asking yourself why a company that builds guns works in public energy projects right? Well it is because even bombs need energy to go boom!" Laughing at his own lame joke Fred continued, "so we work and tolly away over random projects here for different things, and get free workspace from the university by providing energy for the campus."

"That makes since, most joint ventures like this have a give and take," Peter said still walking with the doctor. "But what exactly will my job here be?" Fred laughed at him, "this is no job young man, this is an internship! But, in regards to what you will be doing during it will very."

Finally reaching a door Fred stopped to take out a key card, "you will be working as my assistant in the current project that has been put across my desk." Opening the door he lead Peter into a huge room sectioned off between a small computer area, a chemical area, and a testing area. "I am currently working on a new repulsor technology for Stark Industry, and I need some help with it."

Peter's eyes went wide at the mention of being on an actual Stark project going into his freshman year, "not to sound ungrateful or anything, but don't you have under-graduates and doctoral candidates to help you with this?" Smiling and shaking his head at the boy the dean answered him, "technically yes. However, you scored higher than all of them on the entrance exam. Plus with the AP classes that you have finished, and if I test you out of a few classes, you would enter as an under-grad."

Sitting down on one of the chair and mentioning for Peter to do the same, "plus I want someone who can keep up. I checked your finishing time, and you where the second fastest person ever to finish the exam." Setting down a folder in-front of Peter the doctor finished up, "we use the same test MIT uses, and the only person to beat your time was Mr. Stark himself. Mind you he destroyed your time, but finished that exam in less than 2 hours is impressive."

Peter nodded and looked down at the folder, _Stark NYU Internship Guidelines and Rules,_ "That folder holds everything you need to know if you accept this internship. From what grades you're expected to make, to what classes I expect you to take. Not including electives of course."

Looking back up at the man Peter nodded, "Do I have to sign anything or just say yes?" Fred with a completely straight face looked Peter in the eye, "we need you to sign in blood, on the night of a full moon a non-compete form, and gag-order. Also we will need your first born child, and two goats."

All Peter could do was gape at the man for making the most ridiculous statement he had ever heard with a completely straight face. "I am kidding, I am kidding kido!" Breaking out into a wide grin, "we do need you to sign some stuff and get you your I.D badge. You'll be starting this summer before term."

Signing all the paperwork and getting his I.D badge and key card for the lab Peter was finally done with everything and leaving campus. Checking his watch he saw Gwen wouldn't be out for another hour. _"I'll text her when she's out of class, but in the meantime, I am sure there is a thug, drug dealer, or thief that could use a smackdown."_ Heading out of eyesight from everyone Peter shoved his clothes into his bag and donned his mask.

Shooting a bioweb up at a building, he started to make his way through the skyline of New York. And it didn't take long to hear the telltale sound of cop sirens in the distance. Heading in the direction of the sound he found a small credit union being robbed. "This is Captain Stacy of the New York police department, we have the building surrounded, come out with your hands up!"

Swinging around to the backside of the building and hope the credit union had a skylight Spider-Man hit the roof. "Well today is my lucky day, skylight jackpot." Peering in he saw six robbers, wearing ski-masks and holding what he could assume where automatic guns. "Time to go to work."

Backing up slightly, and dropping his backpack, he got a running start before jump kicking straight through the skylight. The breaking glass drew the attention of the robbers away from both the police and hostages, seeing Spider-Man hit the ground and roll the turned their guns on him, a few opened up firing. _"Yep automatic guns."_ He thought taking cover at small desk in the middle.

The robbers thinking they got him ceased firing and moved slowly towards the desk. None were ready for the biowebs that came flying out from behind the desk when Spider-Man jump up and rolled. Pulling the guns right out of their hands and feeling accomplished Peter smirked under his mask. "So now that ya'll are unarmed, ya ready to surrender?"

Two charged him pulling out knives along the way. Sighing Peter ready himself and when the first one got to him he bent backwards to avoid a horizontal slash to his chest. Throwing both arms forward he hit the man dead center in the chest and sent him flying into a wall with a bioweb following to hold him in place. Flipping backwards he grabbed the second one's arm and flipping him over into the desk smashing it and knocking him out.

Not giving the other four a chance he leapt at them catching one of them in the stomach with a punch, flowing with the movement he started he let his fist continue and hit the ground. Using his arm as a spring threw himself into the man to the right feet first. Catching him in the head and sending him flying.

Two biowebs and two more downed robbers. The two remaining finally had time to pull out their second weapons, one had a handgun the other a knife like the first two. Figuring the one with the gun should be top priority Spider-Man headed after him first. Dodging the first bullet thanks to his spider-sense, but caught the second in his left shoulder. Too late to stop his momentum he kept at him and reached the man before a third could be fired.

Grabbing the man's gun arm he snapped it over his good shoulder before lifting the man and throwing him hard into the ground over him. Shooting a web to keep him down incase he wasn't knocked out he turned to face the last one. "Five of your buddies are down and all ya got left is a knife, sure ya wanna keep it up?"

Standing to his full height, which was not that tall or imposing, Spider-Man got ready just incase. "Che, you got a bullet wound in your shoulder, and me? I am perfectly healthy, I think I will take my chances." Smirking the robber got ready to charge Spider-Man, but before he could was hit by two biowebs in each arm as Peter flipped over him and quickly reeled him in. Tieing the webbing together, and taking the knife, Peter kicked the back of his knees and dropped the final guy.

"We folks," turning to the hostages, "my work here is done. Peace out!" Shooting a web up to the broken skylight Spider-Man reeled himself up and away. Seeing the robbers put out cause the hostages to get up and flee the bank to the waiting police outside.

"Thank god that's over." Peter said taking a second to look at his shoulder on the top of the bank. "At least I am getting better at dealing with pain, or maybe it's the adrenal?" And true enough in classic adrenal rush being over the pain set in and Peter crumpled to the rooftop.

* * *

"People! Please calm down, we need to know what happened to the robber!" George was currently dealing with the hysterical hostages and make out what they were saying while a team of SWAT and some of his uniform officers went into the bank. "Sir!" He turned to face one of his men as the came out of the bank, "you need to see this." Leaving the hostages with the medical personnel George entered the bank, and looked around. "Spider-Man," he said more to himself than the other officers. "That's what it looks like sire." Checking his watch Captain Stacy saw that Peter should be in school, _"breaking the rules the first day eh Parker?"_

Giving a long sigh he started heading for the stairs, "you guys round them up and get them to jail, I will check the roof on the off chance Spider-Man is still here." Nodding his men got to it while the SWAT officers stayed still for a moment. "Sir, maybe one of us should accompany you up there?" George turned around the face the officer, "last time he took out a team of five of you, if he is still here I doubt we will be able to get him. Just checking because we have to."

Nodding at his excuse the SWAT began helping the uniform officers. It didn't take George long to reach the roof from the stairs, and was surprised to see Peter still on the roof. "Breaking the rules on day one I see Mr. Parker." Peter turned to see George coming through the roof door.

Wincing through the pain and still clutching his shoulder, "nope, I had a half day, had to hit NYU for an internship meeting at the Stark facility on campus." Getting closer he saw Peter had part of his uniform off was bleeding pretty badly, kneeling next to him, George started to inspect the wound. "I'd say congrats are in order, but it looks like you've been shot."

"Yeah I was able to web up the front but the back is still open." Pulling out his personal first aid kit he carries with him he grabbed a large bandage, "turn around." Applying it to the open wound on Peter's shoulder and slapping it lightly, "hurts don't it?" Nodding and pulling the back closed and zipping it back up, " I'd say you have no idea, but..."

"Yeah but I have been shot before," George confirmed for Peter, "just not in the same week." Peter checked his watch and saw that if he hurried he could pick up Gwen right as school let out and give her the good news. "Um, before I swing away, can Gwen hang out tonight if she doesn't have anything going on at Oscorp, my aunt wants to meet her."

"Have her home by 11:00." Peter said thanks before shooting out a web with his good arm and swinging away, grabbing his backpack before leaving the roof. "Those two are gonna be the death of me I swear." Turning back to the door George made his way off the roof and back down to the crime scene.

* * *

Arriving just a few minutes before school let out, Peter took off his mask and grabbed his clothes out of his bag. Dressing in his normal look and lowered himself down to the ground before walking out of the deserted alleyway to wait at the front for Gwen. He didn't have to wait long, their last class was in the front of the building and sure enough she was one of the first people out. "Gwen!" Seeing Peter flag her down she headed over to him, "so how'd it go?" Hugging him and missing his wince when he lifted his arms to hug her back. "It went great, he said while starting to lead her away from campus, "Got my NYU I.D, Stark I.D, and key card. I will be working as the deans assistant on a special project."

"Nice, what's the project?" Taking his hand while they were walking, not caring where they were headed to, Peter was just happy it was his right. "Can't say, Gag-order," he saw he downtrodden look, "but if it goes well it will turn into a permanent internship and possible job for Stark Industries."

Nodding at how nice it sounds, almost like how her's started off with Oscorp. "So do you have to go to Oscorp this afternoon or can you hang out?" Peter asked hoping she could come over and meet his aunt. "Nah, all the biology department interns are being shuffled around do to the whole Lizard thing. I won't have to report back for another week, so this afternoon I am all yours if my parents agree."

Peter smiled at that knowing already that they would, "they will, I already talked to your dad about it." Gwen looked over to him with a raised eyebrow as they kept walking. "And when did you and my dad talk today?" Giving that goofy, caught with the hand in the cookie jar look she was starting to love, Peter stumbled over his explanation, "uh, yeah, after the uh, thing, credit union robbery."

"You stopped a bank robbery after your internship meeting?" Gwen asked surprised that Peter had time to stop some chase in the morning and a robbery in the afternoon. "Yeah, but credit union." Slapping him on the back of the head for being a smart ass she laughed. "How did you and my dad wind up talking at a robbery? He said he couldn't take off the arrest warrant?"

"_Do I tell her I was on the roof shot trying to web up the wound, or lie?"_ Peter thought about it for a second which made Gwen worry, but realizing that her dad would probably spill the beans he figured lying was a bad idea. "I got shot in the right shoulder," He said and instantly saw her face display shock, then worry, "hey before you worry I got the front webbed up, but I couldn't get the back and your dad put a bandage on it."

"You can't tell me not to worry!" She whispered angrily as to not draw attention to them. "You got shot Peter! Again!" Seeing her worried eyes made him feel terrible inside, pulling in front of her and stopping her Peter kissed her forehead. Rubbing her arm lighting before going back to hold her hand and walking with her, "I know, I know, but it is already healing I can feel it. I should be as good as new within the next day or two. It didn't hit bone or nothing, in and out, I won't even need stitches!"

Nodding but biting her lip Gwen accepted it as an unfortunate risk of the job, she had seen the aftermath from the few times her father had been shot, it wasn't pretty but at least Peter wouldn't be laid up for months healing. "Fine, but that is not going to stop me from worrying." Peter nodded and squeezed her hand tighter. "We, if ya want, Aunt May want's to meet you so we could grab a bite to eat then head to a movie or something? Your dad did said I had to have you home by 11:00." Peter asked.

Gwen smiled, "sure you've already met my family, my turn to meet yours I guess." Nodding Peter started to lead her to his home. Walking through New York hand and hand gave Peter a chance to just admire Gwen. They hadn't been together long, but it felt right to him, and that was all that mattered.

Arriving at Peter's home fairly quickly, he opened the door and gestured for her to enter, "aw, what a gentleman!" Smirking, he followed her in, "Hey aunt May, I'm home!" His aunt came from the kitchen only expecting to see Peter and was quite shocked to see a very beautiful young woman standing next to her nephew holding his hand. "Peter Parker!" His aunt chided, "I raised you better than to not introduce someone to me! Especially such a beautiful young lady."

Coughing in embarrassment while Gwen tried to hide her amusement, "um aunt May my this is my girlfriend Gwen, Gwen my aunt May." gesturing between the two. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." May said while going over to hug Gwen, "this raggamuffin didn't even tell me he had a girlfriend until last night! Can you believe it?"

Accepting the hug from Peter's aunt Gwen giggled at his aunt's nonchalant behavior. "Well at least I know where he goes all the time after school now." His aunt said letting go and starting back to the kitchen, "I was starting to worry he was picking fights all the time."

The couple exchanged a look of relief letting Peter's aunt come to her own conclusions about his injuries. "How can you stand him riding that skate thing? Especially with all those injuries he gets from it!"

"I wasn't the biggest fan of him doing it at first," Gwen said, "but I came to understand that it is a part of him." Peter understanding the look in her eyes smiled at the acceptance of his new found path. The three arrived in the kitchen to see May's dinner being finished up on the stove. "I hope you don't mind spaghetti and meatballs dear?"

"Not at all," Gwen said sitting at the small table with Peter while his aunt finished the last little bit of dinner. "So tell me about yourself dear, and Peter, get her something to drink." Peter rolling his eyes stood up and headed to the fridge. Forgetting about his bum right arm he opened the fridge with a wince before grabbing a soda out and returning to Gwen with it. "Well I am interning at Oscorp, and will be going to NYU this fall for a double major."

Smiling and putting dinner on the table, "that's wonderful dear, but I want to know about you." May said while sitting after serving the two, and gave Gwen a look, pretty much saying drop the formalities. "Sorry, kinda an automated response," Gwen said, "Um, my dad is police captain of the midtown precinct for the NYPD. My mom is...a stay at home chef. I have three brothers, and love to read."

Nodding, "who's your favorite author dear? I simply love Nicholas Sparks! He's just so romantic!" Gwen laughing at May, "it is more technical stuff I read. I do enjoy poetry though." Looking a little taken back at Gwen's response to what she reads May was glad Peter found someone who was just as smart as he was. "Well at least you will be able to keep up with this one, " gesturing to Peter, "everytime something broke down poor Peter here had to fix it."

Peter laughing at the many times his uncle had him fix something or other in the apartment, "yeah, most of it was definitely a learning experience." Peter and his aunt shared a knowing look, missing their uncle/husband. Gwen seeing the shared look between the two felt a little bad for making them remember, "I, I didn't get a chance to meet him really." Gwen said drawing their attention, "but I could tell he was a good man, especially when he jokingly said he was Peter's parole officer that day he came to school."

May looked surprised for a second, "the nerve of that man!" May shaking her head at her late husband's antics, "that sounds just like him." May continued the conversation past uncle Ben and moved to other topics, and soon enough dinner was finished and Peter was helping his aunt with dishes while Gwen was looking up movie times on her phone.

"She is wonderful," May whispered to Peter, "you better not do anything to screw it up." Peter nodded, not responding, concentrating on not wincing every time he moved his shoulder. "Hey Peter, the A-Team is playing at 8 sound good?"

Both aunt and nephew gave Gwen a look of what the actual fuck? "Um, yeah sounds great, but are you sure you want to see that movie?" Nodding and smiling Gwen grabbed her purse and Peter handed the last dish to his aunt before grabbing his bag. "So now that you have met her will you please go to bed tonight?"

Smiling and nodding at Peter May gave him a quick hug before the two of them left. "Your aunt is very sweet." Gwen said while they were heading to the theater. "Yeah, she is a special one," Peter thought aloud not paying attention to Gwen. Not liking her boyfriend spacing out on her, she decided to get some revenge, "I mean she'd have to be if she puts up with you all the time."

"Yeah," Peter responded automatically not catching what she said till she was laughing hysterically at his expense. "So uncool," shaking his head as the two arrived at the movies. Paying and grabbing snacks the two entered.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Gwen practically yelled in Peter's ear as the two walked down the sidewalk two Gwen's apartment. "Yeah it was pretty cool, I am just surprised you like that kinda movie."

Gwen looked at him like he was crazy, "um shirtless Bradley Cooper? And besides, who says a girl doesn't have to like explosions?" Peter laughed, "definitely not expecting that answer. But glad you like explosions." Gwen seeing the perfect opening and not wanting to spoil it, "you're not glad about me liking shirtless Bradley Cooper?" Stopping for a second and realising he was trapped just like the time she got _upset_ that he didn't have a picture of _her_ on his computer. "Not answering that statement, nope, not gonna happen!"

Giggling she snuggled closer into his arm, forgetting she was holding his right and laid her head right on the bullet wound. Hissing in pain, wincing, and almost losing his balance Gwen quickly realised which arm she was on lifting her head. "Oh my god Peter! I am so sorry I completely forgot about it with how you've been acting all night. I am so sorry! Are you ok?" Clutching his shoulder and taking a breather to steady himself for a second.

"Yeah," after a long pause, "I just kinda to my head off the pain and it sorta went away, that is until you put your head on it." Grinning stupidly through pain filled eyes Peter looked at her guilt ridden expression. "Come on," dropping his left head he grabbed her right, and the two kept walking toward her place.

Finally arriving at her place not long after Gwen stopped Peter from approaching the fire escape. "I am not climbing 20 stories of fire escape, and neither are you." Dragging the poor boy through the front door of the building and into the elevator. Once the doors were closed she rounded on him and gave him one of their longest kisses yet. "That was for me being forgetful or your shoulder." Peter smiled at her before he was smacked upside the head, "that's for being stupid and trying to make me walk up 20 flights of stairs."

"Geeze," rubbing the back of his head with the good arm. The doors finally opened on her floor and the two walked to the apartment. Opening the door with her key Gwen lead Peter into the apartment, "Mom, Dad, I am home!" "We're in the kitchen sweety!" Mrs. Stacey called out and the two headed to it.

"Mr. Parker," George said when the two walked in, "I see the night has ended early. I don't need to arrest him do I honey?" Laughing at her dad's poor taste in humor, "no dad, he was the perfect gentleman, and his aunt is a delight."

Peter blushed at the praise from Gwen, while at the same time finding a particular knot in the hardwood floor very interesting. "Oh yeah tell my parents the good news," Gwen said tugging on his good arm causing him to look even more embarrassed. "I, um, got accepted to NYU under the Stark Physics Internship program. I will be working with the dean of the department."

Catching his feet and finally feeling less embarrassed he continued, "the first project starts this summer, and if all goes well the internship becomes permanent followed by possible job placement into Stark Industries." Both parents looked at Peter with a little more respect, surprised that he was offered something this large.

"Wow that's amazing for you Peter! I bet you aunt is really proud." Helen said while sipping on her wine. Peter then just realised what news he forgot to tell his aunt of dinner with Gwen, and firmly face palmed himself, "I knew I forgot to tell her something." Both parents looked at Peter weird, and Gwen came to his rescue, "Peter brought me over to his place to meet his aunt. We kinda got stuck on the topic of me, and forgot to mention to her about the good news."

Nodding in understanding the two let that subject drop before Helen realised something, "Gwen Stacey! You know better than to go over to a boy's house without letting us know! And for that matter coming home this late without tell us what you are doing!"

Mouth gaping at her mother, Gwen pointed at her father, "Dad knew the entire time!" Turning to her husband with a glare that promised a very, very long talk Helen sickly sweetly told the two, "Gwen why don't you two head to your room until curfew." Quickly grabbing Peter's good arm she fled the room while her dad was sweating bullets.

Talking about nothing, watching a few cartoons, and making out led to time flying and Gwen escorting Peter to the room, where he planned on leaving from. "I had a great time tonight Peter, thanks." Giving him a gentle kiss and hug, "anytime Gwen, anytime." The two parted and before Peter could sling out a web George walked upon them.

"Ah good caught ya before you left." Both of the teenagers blushed, knowing they got caught kissing be Gwen's dad. "Here," George said handing Peter a business card, "that is Matt Murdock's card. He's a lawyer over in Hell's Kitchen, but he helps teach people self defense and assists with training new police recruits in hand to hand fighting. He's an old friend so tell him I sent you, it might help you from getting beat up as badly, and possibly get shot less."

Thanking George for the card, Peter shot a web and sung away leaving father and daughter standing on the rooftop. "Dragged him through the front door and to the elevator huh?" "Yup, he maybe able to just up 2 stories at a time and not get tired, but I refuse to walk up 20 stories of fire escape when there is an elevator."

Laughing at his daughter and her goofy boyfriend that he was beginning to like more and more each day. "So what's your punishment for not telling mom where I was tonight or even bothering to bring it up?" Sighing, "I have to be the official taste tester of all new recipes that she finds for 3 months," George said.

Gwen gave her dad a knowing look and pulled a bottle of Pepto Bismol out of her purse, "I mourn for you stomach father."

* * *

**AN: So there is chapter two, I read it a few times and tried to correct as many mistakes as I could find and add better wording when I felt it lacking some, but as I said I need a beta, so please if anyone wants to appreciate it. Secondly, yes Stark Industries is a well known Iron Man company, however it has made it's fair share of appearances in other Marvel books. Also yes Matt Murdock will appear soon, however Daredevil will not be appearing for a bit or maybe not at all. We shall find out.**

**Also yes, Fred Weasley is going to be a complete and utterly terrible OC that's personality is going to be based off of Harry Potter, why? Because the Weasley twins and fucking awesome.**


	3. Seriously, Learn to Fight!

**A Promise Never Made**

**Chapter Three:**

**Seriously, Learn to Fight!**

It had been a week since Peter and Gwen enjoyed their lovely date night movie of The A-Team, and for them it couldn't have been better. Peter had fully healed from the gunshot wound the following day around lunch time, they had been on three more official dates, and Peter had caught over three dozen crooks. Life was looking good, until they both realised something major was happening this week, FINALS!

"How could we have forgotten!?" Gwen was practically shouting in his ear, "we haven't reviewed anything, or made sure we are ready! We're so gonna fail!" Peter was having no luck trying to calm his girlfriend down. "Hey, we are the top two students in school, it's gonna be ok. We got this." Biting her lip, glancing around the courtyard in worry at nothing in particular, "and I think you're wrong! Peter this is senior year finals!"

Shaking his head Peter rubbed her back trying to calm her down as much as possible before the bell rang. "Look even if we both fail, we've already been accepted into college at our internships so we got nothing to worry about." Smiling goofily at Gwen, Peter kissed her gently on the lips before the bell rang and they were separated for their first finals.

Four hours, and four finals, later lunch is being served at Midtown High with everyone in attendance, from freshmen to our senior duo, sitting staring blankly at their food. "Ya know, I thought with us being top of the class finals would be much easier." Peter was looking haggard and worn with Gwen looking not much better. "I told you it wasn't going to be easy," Gwen said while glaring at her superpowered boyfriend.

Shaking his head with a humorous smile on his face, "no you said we were gonna fail! Which we are not, but that doesn't mean they were as easy as I thought they'd be." All Gwen could do was give an exasperated sigh and poke at her food.

"Well only four more to go," Gwen said finally taking a bite of her lunch. "Yup and just science classes so should be easier," Peter said reminding his science major girlfriend about their favorite subject. Smiling and remembering another fact, "you're just saying that because you sit behind me in the next four classes." Blushing and embarrassingly looking away was all the answer Gwen needed. Smiling to herself she turned back to trying to finish the rest of her lunch before the bell rang.

* * *

Finally done with finals the two love birds part from their high school onto another lovely date. "Well that could have been worse," Peter sighed at the two walked hand and hand to a pizza joint down the road. "How could that have possibly been worse?" Gwen all but shouted at the poor boy, "we didn't study, we were pretty much zombies at lunch, and I could feel you staring holes into the back of my head for the last four finals!"

Giving her the awkward smile she was in love with, Peter kissed her temple, "no one attacked the school, and I got plenty of sleep last night." Shaking her head, Gwen realized what Peter meant, "you meant it could've been worse for you." It was a statement more than a question, but Peter acknowledged it anyway with a nod of his head. Sighing in defeat Gwen rested her head on his shoulder while the two kept walking.

Arriving at Stanley's Pizzeria the two sit down on bar stools until the owner Stanley can serve them. "Hey you two, I would ask how you're doing but by the looks of dread on your faces I'd say not very well."

The two looked up at the kind old man and half smiled at him. "Yeah, we forgot to study for senior finals," Peter said while rubbing the back of his neck, "they just kinda snuck up on us." Gwen just glared at him for being so casual about senior finals, before turning to look Stanley who was just chuckling away at the two.

"You two," he said smiling kindly at them, "the first slice is on the house." Before either could retort in the negative to the kind gesture they found pizza slices hot and ready in front of their faces. Too exhausted to argue they smiled kindly at the man before silently digging in.

Enjoying eachothers company and the greasy taste of pizza after a long day of finals was relaxing for the two. Finishing their third slice, Peter paid and the two left still kinda in a daze. Which in most places in not a good thing, however in New York city it could be a dangerous thing.

Two men followed behind them at a sedated pace making sure to keep them in sight. Peter and Gwen were talking absent mindedly about what plans they would make for this summer break before college started. Making a turn down an alleyway for quick trip to Gwen's apartment, the two still didn't notice then men.

However; that didn't last long. Pulling a gun from his pants the man cocked it to gain the attention of the absent minded teens. Turning around to see what the noise was both froze, for different reasons. "cough it up ya brats, whatever ya got! Or you won't be around much longer to miss it."

Peter's mind started racing a mile a minute, _"If I move with the agility of Spider-Man they will know who I am, but I can't let Gwen get hurt. Fuck!"_ Peter looked frantically between Gwen and the two muggers. That's when the second one pulled out his gun and pointed it as well, "he said cough it up ya fucks! We ain't gonna ask a third time!"

Gwen started to reach for her purse, hoping to god Peter wouldn't expose himself. _"Please Peter just give up what you have,"_ Gwen mentally commanded, knowing he couldn't hear her, but hope he would do so anyway. _"You can't expose yourself this early, and I don't want to see you get hu.."_ Her thoughts however were interrupted as Peter pushed her down to the ground before running towards the thugs. Both caught by surprise didn't fire till Peter was almost on top of them.

The first one missed by almost a mile but the second bullet hit home. Burying itself deeply into Peter's stomach, paying little mind to it Peter barreled his fist into the face of the mugger who shot him. Pulling his punches like he was he knew the mugger wasn't out only stunned for a second. Resisting the urge to flip or perform some other Spider-manesx agility and acrobatics Peter swiftly kicked the one who missed shooting him in the balls, at half strength ensuring to take him out of the fight.

When the man dropped to his knees, eyes rolled into the back of his head, Peter kicked the gun away before turning on the other one. Who finally had recovered and was aiming at Peter again, who again was shot this time in the arm. The pain from the second bullet killed the adrenal rush Peter was having and the pain from the first one set in and dropped him to the ground.

Gwen, from the moment Peter has pushed her down had watched shocked as Peter restrained himself, and because of that was shot. Quickly grabbing her phone out she dialed 911, and spoke to the operator letting them know where they were. Frantically saying she needed help; however when she saw the other one getting up she quickly searched her bag for the mace her father forces her to carry.

Getting up as quickly and quietly as possible, she slowly approaches the other gunman only to see Peter shot again, this time the arm dropping him to the ground. The mugger still not noticing Gwen approached the downed teen with an angry glint in his eye. "Ya piece of shit!" kicking Peter right where he had shot him in the stomach, "we were gonna let you and that bitch go after we got what we want, plus a little extra from her. But now I am gonna kill you!"

With an evil smirk he started to move the gun up to Peter's face, however Gwen had finally reached him. Grabbing his arm she spun him around as hard as she could before macing him in right in the face. Forcing him to drop his gun and clutch as his face, "you fucking cunt! I'm gonna kill you, rotten bitch!" While the mugger was cursing Peter quickly got up with a second wind, provided by his spider powers, and cold cocked the man right the in temple. Putting him out cold with his co-hort.

Gwen dropped the mace before rushing to Peter to help steady him as he was wobbling on his feet. "Oh my god, Peter! Are you ok?" She asked before realizing how stupid that question was by the look on his face, "right stupid question. Just hang out the police should be here in a minute."

"Are you ok? Are you hurt at all?" Peter asked very concerned for her safety. She shook her head no, "no I am not hurt, but I am not ok, I had to watch you get shot! Twice!" He looked ashamed, knowing her fear for her dad, and now him. Plus it didn't help we was recently healed from a bullet wound. "I know and I am sorry, but I couldn't let anything happen to you," he explained, "and I had to stop myself from dodging like Spider-man so I wasn't exposed." Shaking her head at the idiot boy in her hold, she kissed him on the cheek, "brave peter, very brave, but stupid."

Normally she would have been madder, the things they had on them could be gotten again. However, after hearing that the thugs were also gonna try and rape her, well she was gonna let some of the stupidity slide. The police arrived not a second later, taking the men into custody while they radioed in for an ambulance for Peter. One of the officers gave him basic first aid till they arrived, while the other got the full statement from Gwen.

"He's very lucky that your father forces you to keep that police grade mace with you Ms. Stacy," the officer said after getting the report, surprised at the young man's bravery. "Very much so officer Peterson. Thank you guys for getting here so quick." The man smiled and nodded before walking back over to his partner who was helping the EMT's load Peter into the ambulance.

Gwen followed before hopping into the ambulance with Peter grabbing his hand. "Ms. Stacy, your father is going to meet you two at the hospital with his aunt," officer Peterson said while nodding to Peter with his head. Gwen and Peter smiled and waved at the man before the doors were shut and it pulled away.

The two officers were looking into the back of the cruiser just shaking their heads. "Boy do I feel sorry for you two. Going after the captain's daughter, man the book is gonna be thrown at you." It was a comforting thing for the two officers to say, not that either man could hear them due to being knocked out and in the back of the cruiser.

The officers got into the front before heading off to the jail to drop off the trash.

* * *

The ambulance ride to the hospital was short. Pulling Peter out of the ambulance the two EMT's started taking the stretcher into surgery with nurses and a doctor following behind them. One nurse stayed behind for a moment, "ma'am are you family?" Gwen realized the question was directed at her, "no, I am his girlfriend. Someone tried to mug us as we were walking home from school."

Smiling sadly at the girl the nurse directed her to the waiting room. "I am sorry to say but only family is allowed beyond this point until his next of kin approves it." Gwen was about to argue but knew it was futile, nodding sadly Gwen headed for a chair in the lobby to wait. Deciding it would be good to have something to read she grabbed a nearby newspaper. Shortly thereafter she wanted to rip the piece of garbage up, storm The Daily Bugle office building and kick this Jonah Jameson in the balls.

"_What a horrible person! Spider-man a public menace?!"_ she thought with barely controlled rage, _"even if I wasn't dating him it's obvious to me, a police daughter that he is helping. Mind you breaking the law by being a vigilantly, but still helping."_ frustrated with the paper Gwen through it down and sighed before whipping out her phone and playing games on it. Luckily she didn't have to wait long as May made her way through the double doors and spotted her, "Gwen!" She heard the shout and looked up to see Peter's aunt walking toward her, "Oh thank heavens you two are alright! When your father stopped by I thought the worst had happened."

Gwen could see the obvious distress the woman was in. Tear tracks marred her face and her eyes still watery from the ride over here. Gwen got up and hugged the woman, "yes ma'am we are both safe. Thanks to Peter, he's very brave you know." She said with a smile trying to cheer the woman up.

May smiled brightly at the praise her nephew was receiving from his girlfriend, "thank you." George was walking in from parking the car and saw the two, "Gwen!" running over to his daughter and pulling her into a hug, glad she was safe. "When the dispatcher said your name I got very worried, even more so when Peterson said what had happened after your statement."

Nodding at her dad, glad there were people here for both Peter and herself, "thanks dad." Seeing him get a look of confusion she felt like she should elaborate, "for forcing me to keep that mace on me at all times." Chuckling at his daughter he nodded in understanding.

The three sat down and broke into a quiet chatter amongst themselves waiting to hear from the staff about Peter. About an hour later the doctor came out and was asking for the Parkers. "Yes sir, I am right here."

"Are you his mother ma'am?" The doctor asked politely, "No sir, I am his aunt, but I am his legal guardian." Nodding he mentioned for her to follow him, "Um sir, can they come two?" May asked pointing to Gwen and her father. "That is up to you, but yes they may." May smiled a thank you before mentioning the others to follow. "You nephew was shot in the stomach, we had to dig the bullet out, thankfully none of his organs were damaged. He was also shot in the arm, but that was through and through. So a few stitches and he was right as rain. We will be giving him some pain pills and you can take him home later tonight."

All three were very relieved to hear that while painful the wounds were nothing to detrimental. The doctor lead them to his room before opening the door and allowing them to enter. "Peter!" May shouted before going over to hug him awkwardly, "I was so worried! When captain Stacy showed up at the house I thought the worst!" And then switched to scolding the poor boy by yanking on his ear, "I raised you better than to worry me!"

After freeing his ear from his worried, irate, and relieved aunt, Peter smiled awkwardly at the three. "Aunt May! I am sorry for worrying you, but I couldn't let anything happen to Gwen!" The two adults smiled at Peter's dedication to his girlfriend after only being together for a short time.

"Well I appreciate it young man," George spoke up from behind Gwen and May. "Those two were known rapist and muggers so I am quite glad you caught them." Peter smiled at captain Stacy, this was the first compliment he has received face to face from the man. The 4 of them broke out into small talk until May had to use the restroom. Once May had left the room George fixed Peter with a look.

"Why haven't you called Murdock yet?" George asked, "because had you at least started you would have disarmed the man without getting shot, or blowing your cover." Peter looked ashamed but also knew getting to Hell's Kitchen the last week wouldn't have been easy.

"I haven't had time, and honestly sir," Peter said, "I kind of forgot." Sighing at Peter, George realized he was still a kid, a super powered kid, but still a kid. "Alright, but now that school is out, you best make time for it. I know you and Gwen both of internships and college to prep for, but you have 3 months of mostly empty days."

Nodding at the captain the two started talking about other things, George finally getting to know the person Peter was under the mask and what made Gwen attracted to him. Gwen of course through in her two cents every once in awhile.

May came back from the restroom after a few minutes, it was quite the ways down the hall. Peter had to stay overnight for observation and was depressed to watch everyone go. Giving a hug to aunt May, a handshake to George, and a chaste kiss on the lips to Gwen, the three left the super hero to his recovery.

* * *

Peter left the hospital two days later after being told not to overexert his arm, and to try and avoid aggravating his stomach. When he asked about the stitches they informed him that he has dissolving stitches and in about a week they will be gone.

Two days or sitting in a starch white room, with nothing to do, and the urge to run out at night and save the city almost drover Peter crazy. But a few, hundred, text messages from Gwen, and one phone call from George Peter felt the city could go a few days without Spider-man.

Once Peter got home with May, he headed up to his room to email Dr. Weasley, and find out his summer inter schedule. It didn't take long for Peter to receive a response outlining the expected work that would be given to him this summer.

"_Four days a week, from 8:00am till 4:00pm."_ Peter thought while overlooking the schedule, _"That's not bad, looks like it is all work with Dr. Weasley as well. Even better, though I have to wonder what Stark Industries would need with a new repulsor design."_

Peter later thought that he didn't want to know what the weapons company wants with a new repulsor design. Grabbing the card captain Stacy gave him Peter made a phone call. "This is Matthew Murdock, how can I help you?" "Yes Mr. Murdock, my name is Peter Parker and I was given your card by captain Stacey." Matt chuckled on the other end of the line, "how is ol' George doing, good from the sounds of it if he's captain now! Why did he give you my card? You in some kinda trouble with the law?"

Peter thinking quickly explained that he was dating George's daughter and recently stopped them from getting mugged. However, was shot in the processes, "so George wanted you to have some basic self defense?" Peter nodded, not that Matt could see him, "yes sir, he mentioned you were a lawyer in Midtown West but also taught self defense." Matt confirmed that he did, "yeah Hell's Kitchen can be a rough place sometimes."

"Well I have a summer internship at NYU that starts next week and I have to be there Tuesday through Friday from eight to four." Peter mentioned trying to figure out when he could meet with Matt. "Not a problem kid, glad to see you're taking life seriously, I did a justice internship at the courthouse myself to pay for school."

Peter could hear papers shuffling on the other end of the line. "Well my next basic defense course is in two weeks and runs for a month long," Matt said. "Now normally it is Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, but with you getting sent to me by George as long as I am not working a case on Monday we will through you in. Sound good kid?"

"Yes sir," Peter responded, "I really appreciate this." Matt chuckled at what he thought was an over exaggerated tone. "Don't worry about it kid, if George trusted you enough to have me help teach ya, then ya can't be bad," Matt said, before getting Peter's email address to send him the time on place for the meeting in two weeks.

Saying goodbye to Matt Peter looked at the time and smirked, _"time to show the bad guys I am back and at the top of my game."_ Thankful for the quick healing Peter grabbed his suit thankful he forgot it on the day of finals. Threw it on and put what he was wearing back on and grabbing his backpack headed for the door. "Aunt May I am headed out to the bookstore, I should be gone for awhile!"

"Ok dear, but leave that damnable skateboard at home mister!" May shouted from the kitchen. Laughing, but compiling, Peter headed for the front door and the alleyway he knew no one used. Flinging a bioweb to the roof and launching himself up, Peter quickly took off his street clothes and stuck them in his pack before hiding it.

* * *

Dawning his mask, Peter started to swing across rooftops looking for trouble. In a city 468sq miles large, and with a crime rate of twenty three percent, it did not take long for Peter to find some trouble.

A convenience store being robb was just the beginning of the night for him. "Hurry it up old man! We ain't got all night!" Landing on the roof Peter took a quick look to figure out how many he was up against. _"Three dirtbags, all wearing ski masks,"_ Peter thinks to himself before looking at what they are armed with. _"Great, more guns."_ Getting ready as he see them about to leave with the bag full of money, Peter gets a plan.

Jumping to over the street with a spider powered leap he lands just below the roofline and hangs on the side of the building waiting. Seeing them run out Peter quickly uses his biowebs to grab the bag of money from their hands throwing it onto the roof. At the same time he pushes of the building and drop kicks the one in the middle.

The three barely had time to look up as their score was taken from them before one man was downed. Frozen for a second in surprise that they actually ran into Spider-man the two bring their guns up to bare. However, before they can fire, Peter flings biowebs from his now crossed arms. Catching both guns he yanks hard and before spinning and smacking both in the head with their guns.

Dropping the offending weapons Spider-man quickly shoots two more webs. Hitting both stunned him in the chest he pulls them together before circling them. Tied up he grabs the one he drop kicked and attaches him to the tied up guys. Quickly leaping to the side of the building he scales it grabbing the bag of money he threw up there before dropping back down.

"Here ya go sir!" Spider-man says while handing the bag back over. "Thank you Spider-man!" Nodding Peter leaves before shooting a web and swinging away. Peter hears sirens not long after and starts to travel in the direction of the sound. Finding another car chase was not what Peter was expecting, "ya know with New York having as bad traffic as it does, one would think there would be less car chases here." Following just ahead of the police and just behind the escaping vehicle Peter was trying to devise a plan to stop them without getting thrown into a mail drop box.

Seeing one of the highrise cranes in the area, a plan started to form. Once the car was in place, Spider-man flung into action. Shooting a web at the back of the car, Peter lifted with all of his strength pulling the vehicle up and into the air. Quickly attaching it to the crane, Peter slide down to the suspended car.

Ripping off the door, he found two men who definitely didn't look happy to see him. "You fucker! I'm gonna kill you!" Pulling his gun he prepared to fire but was stopped by a fist to the face. However; the passenger was still armed and got ready to fire. And that was the first time he felt it, the hair standing up on the back of his neck, his body screaming at him to move. Quickly jumping from the side of the car Spider-man hear the gunshot and saw the flash of the muzzle in the night.

Figuring he'd think on it later Peter punch through the glass cold cocking the other man before a second shot could go off. Seeing as they were too high for the police to get them, Peter dialed in his web slingers to shoot a full net. Creating one just a few feet above ground Peter moved back to the ripped off door. Reaching in and grabbing the first one, Peter flung him out and onto the net. Reaching further into the car he grabbed the other one and did the same.

"Looks like you guys get an early donut break!" Peter should snarky to the officers below before jumping off the car and pulling himself away with a newly made web. Still on the hunt for more trouble Peter realized it was getting pretty late. So he started to head home, with a slight detour in mind.

Landing on her fire escape, Peter lightly tapped on Gwen's window tearing her attention away from her book. Getting up from her bed and heading for the window she opened, "whatcha doing bugboy?" Gwen asked causing Peter to blush under the mask. "Oh ya know stopping bad guys and talking with beautiful girls." Smiling at his use of the pulor, Gwen felt the sudden urge to make him squirm.

"Girls?" Gwen asked, once more in that tone, _"Oh shit, wrong words, wrong words!"_ "Why Spider-man I didn't know you were such a player." Peter started to sweat bullets under his costume and scratched the back of his neck, just what Gwen wanted. "Hehehe, wrong words?" Gwen nodded, "you bet your blue and red ass they were." Lifting up his mask just enough to give him a kiss, the two stayed like that for awhile, enjoying the feel of each others lips. "Well I have to go to sleep soon, and you don't want to be caught by my dad."

"Yeah definitely don't want to get into trouble." Peter pulled his mask down before swinging away. Gwen shut her window with a sigh before grabbing her book and putting it up. Leaving her room to grab a quick snack before bed. Walking into the kitchen she saw her father with his head in the fridge, "so you and Mr. Parker have a good time?"

Gwen raised her eyebrow at her dad, "what are you talking about dad? He just got out of the hospital, and spent the day at home with his aunt." Finally deciding on some string cheese her father pulled his head out of the fridge and handed one to her as well. "Well I got some calls about Spider-man stopping a few guys around the city and a report that he was heading this way."

Opening his package, George took a bite before continuing, "I may not be as smart in math as you dear. But two plus two does still equal four." Snorting in defeat Gwen opened her package, stringing the cheese before eating some, "it does, and yes I saw him." Gwen admitted figuring at this point it would be bad to lie to her father. She cut her father off thought to explain that he hadn't broken any of the rules, "he didn't break any rules, it is still before my curfew. And he didn't come in, just sat on the fire escape."

Realizing the loophole his daughter was using to keep her boyfriend out of trouble George sighed before finished his stick of cheese. "Yah know what?" Her father asked while leaving the kitchen, "I used a similar excuse on your mom's dad back in the day. Karma, go figure."

Gwen giggled at her father before finishing her cheese and heading to bed.

**AN: So sorry about not updating for 6 months. Been alot of stuff going on and been trying to work on a couple other stories and ideas that were causing writers block to set in. So hope you enjoyed the chapter and once again...I NEED A BETA! **


End file.
